


teoria chaosu

by beautifulones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulones/pseuds/beautifulones
Summary: Remusowi wydawało się, iż w jego głowie od niepamiętnych czasów panuje wszechogarniający chaos, dlatego utożsamiał go jedynie ze złymi rzeczami, których z reguły unikał. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że osoba, posiadająca w myślach jeszcze silniej niszczący nieporządek stanie się jego ukojeniem.





	teoria chaosu

Pod wodą było cicho. Słońce wysoko górujące na horyzoncie przypominało jedynie bladą plamę światła, a jego przenikliwe smugi rozświetlały mroczną toń pod bezwładnymi stopami Remusa, który z każdą sekundą zapadał się coraz głębiej, czekając, aż jego plecy dotkną dna, gdzie będzie mógł zostać, dopóki całe powietrze z jego płuc nie zniknie, tak jak myśli oraz w niedługim czasie także bicie serca. Mimo wszystko jego umysł wypełniał niespotykany dotąd spokój, chociaż zwykle ciemność, która rozmywała zarys spodu, przyprawiała go o drżenie i sprawiała, że trzymał się jedynie brzegu jeziora.

Pisk w uszach wydawał się przybierać na sile niczym biały szum, który pozbawiał go świadomości. Dryfował pod powierzchnią, czując palący ból w klatce, zupełnie jakby nieznana istota próbowała za wszelką cenę wydostać się spomiędzy jego żeber. W gwałtownym uczuciu paniki wciągnął nosem wodę, co spowodowało, że przez kilka sekund rzucał się gorączkowo na boki. Potem nagle przestał, przypominając sobie, że przecież na lądzie nie czeka go nic dobrego. Nie było potrzeby wychodzić na gorący piasek, czuć pod skórą ostrych zakończeń licznych kamieni i pozwalać wszystkim problemom stopniowo wracać. Tutaj nie istniały. Tak samo, jak Remus.

Jego umysł przecięła gorzka wizja skromnego pogrzebu, na który przyjdą jedynie jego rodzice oraz Lily, wszyscy początkowo zapłakani, lecz później z wyrazami ulgi na bladych twarzach. Nie będą musieli już więcej znosić jego żałosnych problemów, ułomności oraz towarzystwa; nikt nie będzie czuć straty, a na wspomnienie o nim będą uśmiechać się delikatnie i czasem patrzeć w niebo, jakby zastawiając się czy jest mu teraz lepiej.

I będzie, ponieważ jego świadomość rozpłynie się w nicości, a ciało pochłonie rozkład, który pozostawi zaledwie puste kości.

Powoli tracił przytomność- woda zalewała mu usta, a ciało robiło się ciężkie i zbyt zmęczone, aby walczyć o coś, co nie było warte żadnego wysiłku. Zapadał się w ciepłej i przyjemnej ciemności, osaczającej z każdej strony; ciemniejszej od zimnej toni jeziora oraz jego rozmazanych myśli.

A kiedy wydawało mu się, że to już koniec, nagle coś gwałtownie złapało go za nasiąkniętą koszulkę i pociągnęło ku światłu. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie na myśl o prawdziwym końcu, który miał go zmieść z tego świata niczym pył na wietrze, lecz kilka długich chwil później dobiegły go stłumione głosy i krzyki. Ogień w płucach oraz nosie płonął jeszcze intensywniej, a w gardle czuł piach, nie pozwalający na głębszy oddech. Przez zamknięte powieki czuł intensywne słońce, ale nie miał siły krzyczeć, aby zostawiono go tam na dnie i nigdy nie wyciągano.

─ Słyszysz mnie? ─ zewsząd otoczył go zachrypnięty głos, w którym balansowała nuta rozgorączkowania oraz troski, którą Remus tak doskonale znał i która przyprawiała go o mdłości. Tym razem jednak resztą świadomości spostrzegł, że ton w głosie nieznajomego nie był drażniący, a wręcz rozczulający.

Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Nie był nawet w stanie ruszyć palcem. Był wypełniony zimną wodą, mułem oraz rozżaleniem.

Nieznajomy kilkukrotnie ucisnął jego klatkę piersiową, dzięki czemu Remus gwałtownie uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i potwornie kaszląc, wypluł słodką wodę, która pozostawiła żwir pomiędzy jego zębami. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrze zachodzi sadzą i boleśnie łuszczy się pod wpływem rozszalałego płomienia, a nagły wszechogarniający chłód, który dopadł go z powodu wyziębienia, wcale nie działa kojąco.

─ Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? ─ odezwał się ten sam głos tuż za jego plecami. Remus potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zrozumieć treść pytań, a kiedy już mu się to udało, zacisnął pięści i z wściekłością odwrócił się do osoby, która wyciągnęła go spod wody.

Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, a cała żrąca niczym kwas złość, rozpłynęła się na języku. Intensywnie przyglądał się czarnowłosemu nastolatkowi, który mógł być w jego wieku; przejrzyste oczy, okolone gęstymi rzęsami miał zwężone w zdziwieniu, zapewne nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji ze strony tonącego. Remus nie był w stanie naskoczyć na tego przystojnego chłopaka, spoglądającego na niego z odległości zaledwie kilku cali, badającego go przenikliwie szarymi oczyma, którymi sunął po całej twarzy Lupina.

─ Powinieneś się rozgrzać ─ usłyszał dziewczęcy głos i dopiero po chwili zauważył atrakcyjną blondynkę, wyciągającą przed siebie dłoń z ręcznikiem. W drugiej trzymała szklaną butelkę z sokiem.

Brunet szybko wziął od niej materiał i zręcznie owinął nim Remusa, który nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować. Suchy ręcznik natychmiastowo powstrzymał niekontrolowane dreszcze, a łyk słodkiego napoju wypłukał z jego ust żwir oraz zwalczył suchość.

─ Dziękuję… ─ wychrypiał Lupin, unikając patrzenia obojgu prosto w oczy.

─ Syriusz. Mam na imię Syriusz ─ powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem chłopak, a dziewczyna umieściła dłoń na jego ramieniu. ─ Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

─ Wszystko… w porządku. Dziękuję, _Syriuszu _─ w niedbałym geście oddał butelkę blondynce, próbując udawać, że powiedzenie jego imienia wcale nie graniczyło z cudem. Słowo wydawało się takie ostre, jak jego kości policzkowe, gotowe przy najmniejszym dotyku rozciąć skórę; miał wrażenie, że wypowiedzenie go będzie jednoznaczne z uduszeniem.__

__Syriusz jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem odszedł na położony niemal przy lesie koc, gdzie siedziało jeszcze kilka osób i wszystkie wpatrywały się w Remusa z zaciekawieniem._ _

__Tego dnia Remus Lupin dowiedział się, iż są rzeczy, których nie sposób zrozumieć, gdyż nie czuł złości na Syriusza oraz tę dziewczynę za uratowanie go i opiekę. Oboje zostawili go na brzegu, owiniętego suchym ręcznikiem, ze zsiniałymi ustami; zostawili go w potwornym i płytkim świecie, o którym wolał zapomnieć, jednak wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia stało się w jego umyśle miejscem, w którym kolory nie blakły, światła się nie poruszały, a typowy dla rutyny pośpiech nabrał niepokojącego rytmu, przynoszącego równocześnie ukojenie oraz przeszywający ból w sercu._ _

__Dopiero kilka tygodni później Remus zrozumiał, że jednocześnie jest wdzięczny nieznajomemu oraz go nienawidzi. Nie był tylko pewny, co odczuwa bardziej._ _

____

☾

Remus zerknął na Lily spod przymrużonych powiek, kiedy stała przed kanapą z rękoma zaciśniętymi na bokach i mierzyła go podobnym wzrokiem, pełnym frustracji i lśniącego zirytowania.

─ Lupin, do cholery! ─ jęknęła z utrapieniem, a chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, ponownie spoglądając na czytany tekst. Dziewczyna westchnęła i niespodziewanie złapała za grzbiet książki, przytrzaskując Remusowi palce. ─ Proszę, pójdź ten jeden raz. James bardzo na ciebie liczy.  
─ Znowu to robisz ─ wycelował w nią oskarżycielsko palec, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w niewinnym uśmiechu. ─ Próbujesz we mnie wzbudzić poczucie winy. Przecież James ma innych przyjaciół!

─ Oczywiście, że James ma innych przyjaciół. Sęk w tym, że oni będą występować razem z nim na scenie. Zresztą dobrze wiesz, jak cię lubi ─ usiadła obok niego na sofie, zarzucając nogi na jego kolanach. Remus z niezrozumiałym mamrotaniem odłożył książkę i złapał jej nagą kostkę. Lily patrzyła na niego swoimi wielki zielonymi oczyma, w których zaraz obok błagania, zabłysła charakterystyczna dla niej determinacja. ─ Ten jeden raz, potem przestanę prosić. O-bie-cu-ję!

Chłopak potarł nasadę nosa, przez chwilę walcząc z własnymi myślami, które chaotycznie obijały się o czaszkę, ale ostatecznie postanowił wesprzeć chłopaka Lily i jego przyjaciół brawami. W piątkowe wieczory, kiedy wracał późnym popołudniem z zajęć, wolał leżeć w łóżku z książką lub przed telewizorem, ale wyjście ze znajomymi także zdawało się całkiem interesującą alternatywą, do której nie przywykł. Zresztą podobno mieli śpiewać piosenki _Queen_ , no i będzie miał okazję napić się czegoś mocniejszego od półsłodkiego wina, które zalegało w ich wspólnej lodówce.

─ W porządku ─ odparł ostatecznie, unosząc dłonie w poddańczym geście. W odpowiedzi otrzymał za mocny uścisk, który na moment pozbawił go powietrza oraz radosny pisk. ─ Ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy mnie o to prosisz Evans. A teraz pozwól mi wstać, muszę choć ubrać spodnie.

Do sypialni został odprowadzony odgłosem szaleńczego tańca rudowłosej przyjaciółki oraz wykrzyknieniem Remusie Lupin, jesteś najlepszy! Kiedy wrócił do niewielkiego salonu, w którym stała już w pełni przygotowana Lily, zapinająca płaszcz, mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem:  
─ Wiem.

Bar okazał znajdować się zaledwie piętnaście minut drogi od ich mieszkania, dlatego dotarli dziesięć minut przed występem zespołu Jamesa Pottera, który przywitał ich entuzjastycznie na wejściu. Na widok Remusa, chowającego brodę w kołnierzu płaszcza, uśmiechnął się szeroko i uścisnął go przyjaźnie, niczym starego przyjaciela. W barze było duszno oraz ciasno, w powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach tytoniu oraz rozlanego alkoholu, a rozmowy były bardzo głośne. Remus przez chwilę czuł się, jakby stał za weneckim lustrem i obserwował tę dziką scenerię, nie zwracając przy tym niczyjej uwagi. Mógł pukać, ale nikt nawet nie spojrzałby na niego.

Lily złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła pomiędzy tłum, który na chwiejnych nogach rozstępował się przed nimi, ale wciąż nikt na niego nie patrzył, dzięki czemu nie czuł się tak potwornie niekomfortowo. Ostatecznie udało im się dotrzeć do stolika, znajdującego się w rogu sali, przy którym siedziały już dwie dziewczyny. Jedna z nich miała krótkie brązowe włosy oraz policzki obsypane piegami, które przy słabym świetle przypominały raczej plamy wina na białej koszulce. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i podała szklankę z drinkiem.

─ Jestem Mary ─ przedstawiła się, potrząsając jego dłonią. Była niewysoka, ale wydawała się mieć w sobie ogromne pokłady pozytywnej energii, która od razu udzieliła się zestresowanemu Remusowi, mamroczącego w odpowiedzi swoje imię.

Usiadł naprzeciwko drugiej dziewczyny, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, chłopak poczuł znajomy ból w klatce piersiowej, który rozpychał ją, gdy trzy lata temu Syriusz wyciągnął go z wody. Tamto wydarzenie zachowało idealne kolory oraz kształty w jego wspomnieniach i było bardziej wyraźne od konturów, które mógł zauważyć w obecnej chwili. Blondynka także wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ponieważ zmrużyła oczy i przyglądała się mu przez chwilę bardzo badawczo, a potem wykrzywiła czerwone usta w uśmiechu.  
─ Mam wrażenie, że się znamy ─ próbowała przekrzyczeć hałas, pochylając się nieco nad stolikiem. ─ Marlene.

─ Remus ─ odkrzyknął, aby sekundkę później upić porządny łyk alkoholu. Jego żołądek ścisnął się w twardy supeł, a w głowie huczało od nadmiaru emocji. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy szum własnej krwi w uszach. Resztkami siły wymusił delikatny uśmiech, który był trochę większy w lewym kąciku ust. ─ Wiele osób mówi mi, że jestem do kogoś podobny.

Marlene zmierzyła go jeszcze jednym lustrującym spojrzeniem, które w dziwnych światłach zawieszonych pod sufitem lśniło żółtozłotym blaskiem, lecz ostatecznie poddała się i skupiła uwagę na rozemocjonowanej Lily, opowiadającej Mary o jakimś wydarzeniu z uczelni. To jednak nie pozwoliło Remusowi odetchnąć z ulgą; irracjonalne uczucie osaczenia oraz tak namacalnego powrotu do tamtego zdarzenia powodowały mdłości i ból głowy. Nie mógł skupić się na występie zespołu, chociaż bardzo podobały mu się ich covery oraz własne piosenki, utrzymane w nieco ostrzejszych brzmieniach. Lakonicznie odpowiadał na pytania i nie rozpoczynał rozmów, bez przerwy mocząc usta w szklance z alkoholem.

Pół godziny później, gdy chłopcy zeszli ze sceny, a echo braw już ucichło, Remus złapał Lily za rękaw bluzki i zaatakował ją błagalnym wzrokiem. Czuł, że zbliża się coś złego, a on nie miał ochoty być tego świadkiem, szczególnie iż jego płuca z każdą sekundą zdawały się coraz mniejsze.  
─ Nie czuję się za dobrze, chyba wrócę do domu ─ powiedział na jednym wdechu i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstał z siedzenia, zderzając się z osobą, stojącą przy stoliku. Kiedy podniósł wzrok i napotkał szare tęczówki, które w jego wspomnieniach miały kolor pochmurnego nieba, zachłysnął się powietrzem i schwytawszy się blatu, przewrócił szklankę.

Przeczucie złego okazało się nieomylne, materializując przed nim samego Syriusza, ponownie oddalonego o zaledwie _kilka cali_.


End file.
